Swartz
Sworz is the leader of the Time Jackers, as well as the oldest of them, and the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Though he originally appeared to share his cohorts' goal of choosing a new king to replace Oma Zi-O in the future, it is later revealed that Sworz is the one instigated the rise of Oma Zi-O and was simply using the Another Riders as a means to further along Zi-O's journey into the Demon King. Secretly, Sworz is the older brother of Tsukuyomi of the Resistance, though because Tsukuyomi has amnesia she does not remember this. He was portrayed by Kentarou Kanesaki. History 2009 Traveling to April 24, 2009, Sworz caused the bus accident that killed both Sougo Tokiwa's and Hiryu Kakogawa's parents. He then abducted all the children aboard the bus to bring them to the Day of Oma where the world was being destroyed by the Dai Mazines. After a young Sougo awakens his time powers to save Hiryu from some rubble and age a Dai Mazine into dust, Sworz tells the boy that it was his destiny from birth to become a king before using his powers to make Sougo think the ordeal was a dream while implanting the desire inside his brain. Sworz would later convince Hiryu that Sougo was responsible for his parents' deaths in order to get him to become Another Zi-O in the future. 2018 - 2019 While Uhr and Ora are bickering about their recent failure to stop Zi-O, Sworz froze time around them and appeared. Condescendingly offering Uhr chocolate, Sworz tells the two that the events that lead to Oma Zi-O are still in motion and that they must continue with their plans to crown a new king in order to shift the flow of time to their desired world. Sworz then takes his leave and allows time to restart, leaving Uhr frustrated for being looked down upon. Traveling to the year 2011, as Kamen Rider Fourze was battling the Scorpion Zodiarts, Sworz approached a boy named Sakuma and offers him the Another Fourze Anotherwatch. The boy accepts and Sworz places it inside of him, turning him into Another Fourze. As Geiz was running through the city chasing after Hayase, Sworz froze time and greeted him. Using telekinesis to lift Geiz up in the air, Sworz warns him not to interfere with the Time Jackers' plans but Geiz refuses and, in response, Sworz drops him, sending him plummeting downward. However, before Geiz can hit the ground he is rescued by Woz. Observing this, Sworz wonders if Geiz and Woz are working together and decides to get rid of Geiz another time. Following Another Wizard's defeat, Sworz approached Uhr and Ora as they were going back and forth on whose fault it was for the Another Rider's failure. Sworz noted to the two that Oma Zi-O had conquered time by pursuing his desires and never being in doubt of his destiny to become king, causing Ora to realize they needed to begin choosing people with an actual desire to become king. Sworz would later create Another Gaim in 2013 by giving the Gaim Anotherwatch to Asura. Sworz and Ora also met with Geiz to convince him to join their side, telling him that they both shared the goal of bringing down Oma Zi-O. Sworz also revealed to Geiz that he was the one who created Another Gaim. Geiz contemplates their offer and decides to follow them temporarily. As he was meeting with his fellow Time Jackers in a bar, the three were approached by Woz, who sought to ally with them. Uhr was hostile towards him and Ora thought it could be a trap, but Sworz noted that Woz was acting away from Sougo and his friends. Nevertheless, Sworz asks Woz why they should ally, to which Woz states that they all have the shared goal of stopping Geiz Myokoin from altering time any further, convincing them to ally with him. Discovering the Kikai Ridewatch, a small woodland parasite, Sworz forces Uhr to use it to become Another Kikai in order to test its power. He also has Ora fake a betrayal of the Time Jackers in order to obtain the password for Another Kikai so they can control it. Sworz later approached Hiryu Kakogawa, the boy whose parents' deaths Sworz had caused, and, having convinced Hiryu that Sougo was responsible for his parents' deaths, gets him to accept the Another Zi-O Ridewatch in order to take revenge against Sougo. After White Woz lost his Miridewatch and ability to become a Kamen Rider, he met with Sworz. White Woz comments that he will have to follow Sworz's actions more closely now, but Sworz simply tells him that he did not ask for his opinion. After White Woz chooses to side with the Time Jackers, Sworz supplies him with the Blade Anotherwatch, which White Woz used on Amane Kurihara to turn her into Another Blade. Following Another Blade's defeat, Sworz met with Uhr and Ora in a coffee shop. Uhr asks Sworz what he has been up to but Sworz ignores the question, simply remarking that more Ridewatches will be collected now that Sougo Tokiwa has gone through Oma's Day and still has a desire to become king. Ora then states that doesn't sound good, but Sworz assures that his plans are still going on. Personality Being the oldest member of the three Time Jackers, Sworz sees his fellow Time Jackers a as his inferior underlings, and is far much cold, calculating, cruel and callous than Uhr. Unlike his fellow Time Jackers who make deals with people to become Another Riders, Sworz forcibly makes people into becoming Another Riders with no second thought. It is shown that Sworz is incredibly manipulative and cunning, being able to successfully hide his true goal of ensuring Oma Zi-O's rise from his subordinates. Sworz adapts quickly to abnormalities that affect his plan and is willing to temporarily ally with the 9 5 DO crew if it suits his goals, such as when he teamed up with Woz to stop Kamen Rider Ginga or when he gave Tsukuyomi the Fourze and Ginga Ridewatch to give to Sougo and Woz so they could stop the meteors carrying the Worms from colliding with Earth. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Leader Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tokusatsu Category:Evil Creator Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Omniscient Category:Criminals